futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Euro War
The Fall of the E With the wake of the financial collapse of 2008, the EU could not prevent the rising debt of its member states. When it refused to give out loans to several of its members, in 2013 they quit and formed their own Union. They called it the Defiance Union, showing its resistance to the central bank of Europe. The DU's major states were Spain, Italy, Ukrankie, and Romania. These States provided the bulk of the economic stren gth and population. They also managed to talk most of the Balkan states into the Union with promises of independence (the Yugoslavia war was still in most of the Balkans memories). In 2013, the DU began demanding that Denmark turn over all of its islands that weren't connected to the Continent. Denmark refused, and began asking the EU for help against DU aggression. The DU needed Denmark's islands in order to deliver badly needed supplies to Ireland and Spain. France had blocked off trade with Spain in the Mediterranean Sea. Denmark had blocked off the Atlantic so that they couldn't get to Ireland. Without Denmark and France refusing to co-operate, the DU had only two options: Rejoin the EU or go to war. They choose the latter. In 2015, the DU began closing down offices to get more workers for the army and factories. Anything that wasn't deemed necessary either had to close down or pay higher taxes for the war effort. In response to these actions, the UN condemned these actions, but took no further actions. It was up to the EU to defend themselves against the upcoming assault. Its main plan was to have the U.S join the war on its side and it would defend itself until then. But the U.S was trying to navigate through the storm of the financial crisis.. In 2016, the EU began mobilizing, but it was too late. On January 1, 2017, the armies of Spain, Italy and Austria launched a major attack through the Southern part of France and Switzerland. The EU was shocked. A draft was issued for all able bodied men to join the army, navy, or air force. But this action would take at the least, a year to recruit and train enough men to fuel the war effort. By Christmas day, the Front line had stabilized around Paris. The world was certain that the DU would capture Paris, and have all of its manufacturing abilities. But as the attacking armies of around 200,000 plus tanks, trucks, mechanized infantry and an air force approached the city's suburbs, they were met by a army of 500,000 civilians and some soldiers. Though heavily outnumbered, the civilian army was lightly equipped and was being crushed. General Napoleon (a descendant of the once French Leader Napoleon) had known that he could not win in a direct battle against the DU's armies. Instead, he had fortified the streets with roadblocks and anti-tank mines. As the DU forces approached, he had his forces use leftover gasoline in cars and gas stations to blow up the DU's army. By now, cars were also running on hydrogen and batteries, though most still used gas. He ordered that all the cities engineers program these cars to be able to be remote controlled, and by the middle of April, 2018 they had a break through. He ordered these newly engineered cars to go blow themselves up by crashing into tanks. By October, the DU's forces were now 25,000, down from 200,000. But the EU's Casualties were even higher, with their forces down to 75,000 from an army of what was 500,000 strong. The DU retreated, ending the Battle of Paris. The first major EU victory, also killed one-fourth of the population of Paris. General Napoleon wanted to go after the DU's armies, but his mostly civilian army only wanted to defend their homes, not go after an army. With an army of only 10,000 willing to go, General Napoleon (who technically was never a general, he just formed his own army) let his men go home, and he went back to Paris to help his own family, but his excellent leadership skills shown at the Battle of Paris had him promoted to Major General of the French Armies. Counterattacks and New Front Lines. While the Battle of Paris was raging, the EU knew it had to attack somewhere in the DU to try to force them to surrender. In 2018, a German-Polish led attack on the Czech Republic and Slovakia. They were gunned down in Czech because of the fortifications there. They lost around 100,000 men out of their force of 400,000. They made better success, losing only 25,000 out of 300,000. But this gain was soon lost as Ukrankie attacked the invading armies. All together, out of an army of 700,000, they lost 500,000. Ukrankie lost 800,000 out of its 1,000,000 strong army. In 2019 Ukrankie, with the help of Bulgaria, Romania and Hungary invaded Poland. They did not make it as far, but soon brought out their own secret weapon. By using Japanese laser technology, they soon had their planes equipped with precision lasers. Poland began its own laser program, but came out with something similar to what is used in cancer treatment, radiation beams. Now that both sides had new weapons, they were stuck at their positions. With a Stalemate looming, the EU drafted another army of 1,000,000. They had plans to land behind enemy lines in Albania, a country still loyal to the EU. They used the latest sub-boats to transport thousands of men. With a force of 800,000 in Albania, they attacked Greece to gain control of its navy and the islands it had so it could transport badly needed oil to the EU. By the end of 2019, they had Athens and were transporting oil back to the members of the EU. But in a surprise move, Saudi Arabia joined the EU. The DU was desperate to get oil so it began developing a tank that ran on a battery. Saudi Arabia began attacking Iran, Syria and Yemen. These Countries joined the DU, but could not send enough oil to power all of the DU's energy needs. The United Kingdom drafted an army of 250,000. Due to major losses they have not been able to recoup army losses. They invaded and overran Ireland's defenses. With Ireland's ports and ships, the DU now could not get any supplies from the U.S. But it didn't matter as they could get supplies from China. By mid 2020, the major countries involved were getting nervous about the lack of combat in the beginning of the year. But the silence was broken once the EU, in a desperate move to get connected with its forces in Greece and Albania, got a force of two million men with tanks that now fired scarp metal with little explosive in it because of shortages. But in a rapid advance of technology, the EU had a secret weapon that only a few hundred men knew about. As the EU's armies poured in Austria and Hungary, the DU pulled men from the French front line to stop it. As they approached the EU's armies, they got ambushed by the EU's men in Albania and Greece. Trapped between two armies, the DU army's communication system soon broke down. With entire battalions being trapped at farmsteads, small towns, scattered mines, and the occasional city, they were outmatched by the EU. With a major crisis on the horizon, the DU drafted a million men, delaying services for many in the cities. In order to gain more citizens, the DU outlawed birth control and other birth prevention devices. This resulted in a huge boom in population, but put another strain on the economy. Also, most of these kids would not be able to be drafted for 18 years, or 16 years if done earlier. The DU managed to establish a front line and keep the DU from getting separated, but at the cost of 800,000 of the 1.5 million fighting. The EU losses were more acceptable, but were still high. With half of their two million army dead, they could not continue the assault. While the DU was putting out the fires in Central Europe, Saudi Arabia attacked Egypt, spreading the war to Africa. South Africa, wanting to join the war, joined the DU and began attacking Madagascar to protect its sea routes. Russia, joined the DU as well, destroying its chances of splitting up the DU in half. By the end of 2020, Russian, Spanish and Romanian forces all invaded Poland and Germany. The Russians alone lost 350,000 men. All in total, the DU's campaigns cost them 1,500,000 men, while the EU lost only a mere 300,000 men. The United States, with financial ties to the Euro and a lot at stake if the EU lost, declared war on the DU. With the EU's gains starting to fade, it brought out its secret weapon. On February 1, 2021 the EU announced its secret space program and that it had built, with American help, satellites equipped with the lasers it had put on its planes. The United States began to send its army over to Europe to begin fighting with the EU against the DU threat. But the DU had captured the rest of the American satellites. The only problem was its laser technology was not as advanced as the EUs and therefore could only crash theirs into the EU's satellites. With the EU's satellites gone and no lasers to destroy anything, the only thing left to do was to crash the satellites into EU-held land. The EU lost 50,000 men, but this was into enough for the DU to bring back the advantage. Soon the EU, with American help, began taking France back. Using explosive cars and anti-tank weapons they began to turn back the DU's armies. By 2022, France was liberated. As France was being liberated, the Americans landed in Spain and Portugal. They soon had Marid and were metting up the French's liberating forces. With all of Western Europe under EU control, a strained DU economy, low resources due to Saudi Arabia and Great Britain blockades, an exploding population with no way to feed them, the DU soon began collapsing. This became evident when Italy tried to leave the Union. The DU declared the end of all member states and that they were all one nation therefore they could not leave. The DU declared anyone above 15 could be drafted and the included woman too. Daycare centers were set up in the barracks and training centers so that moms could sign up, too. The DU used its silos of missiles in Rome and began firing at t he EU armies in France and Spain. As they were being bombed, the new recruits began their assault on the EU, however, because of a lack of experience and no motive to fight for something they didn't believe in, the DU lost the battle and most of its missiles. The EU invaded and took Italy from the DU. By the end of 2022, the DU had lost three countries and most of France. The EU soon began picking off each country one by one. It took back Poland, and had Hungary. The DU, with no way to win, continued to fight using whatever weapons were available to them. They gather enough oil, scrap metal and food to launch one final attack. With all their veteran soldiers, best weapons, and the few resources available, they launched an attack to wash troops ashore at Italy. They would sent their spies to Rome to blow up roads, steal resources, set fire to planes, whatever was possible to slow down the reaction to the attack. However, when the troops did land, they landed in France, way off from their original goal. With major airports nearby, they were bombed, attacked and finally driven off the beaches. Russia Surrendered in 2023, and all the other countries declared defeat as well. Celebrations and a United Europe In the cities of Great Britain, France, Germany, Norway, and others their were major parades and celebrations of the victory. The EU was saved, the United States proved its power again, and the world was once again on another wave of prosperity. Due to labor shortages during the war, robotics advanced and, though still had some problems to deal with, were begun to replace human labor. However, not all countries agreed with using robotics, as their would be no way to employ all the people who would be laid off. But in war ravaged former DU states with many dead, they soon put this new technology to good use. Manufacturing were soon back to pre-war levels, and the economy soon recovered. But the governments of former DU states still had to deal with the original reason they left - budget problems. The war left them ever so more in debt, and they had a smaller workforce. The nation's newly elected governments were mostly conservative and cut most social programs. With Europe's economy improving, the world began looking toward the future. Category:Europe Category:Wars